Baby Van Gogh
Baby Van Gogh was the 5th Baby Einstein video. It was released in 2000, and it's host is Vincent Van Goat. The Video Introduction # 2 Cacti wearing sunglasses and sombreros dance # Intro # He arrives and is covered in paint! He has a paintbrush in his mouth, slowly turns around and paints a "V." on the paint pallet behind him! He turns back around, drops his brush, angry at everyone, and walks away! # A montage of animals, nature, water, patterns, etc. plays Yellow # A duck puppet happily runs around a field of sunflowers. # "When Yellow sneaks into my day I race outside to jump and play. I twirl around for dizzy fun and spin under the yellow sun." # Vincent rushes in and starts to paint. # 3 Yellow toy chicks jump around. # Camera pans to a field of sunflowers. # Yellow oil falls from the sky. # Sierra counts petals on a flower and sniffs the flowers. # Yellow toy car with a face drives around. # Vincent is still painting. # Toy acrobats make a stack using each other. # Toy dog goes left, the right. # A close up of a mobile with yellow bears with umbrellas # Aspen and Mia playfully throw yellow streamers at each other. # Yellow oil still falling. # Yellow blurz spin around. # Close up of the Blurz. # Generation by Tomy. # Vincent is done painting. # Sierra licks a lemon and says "yellow". Kids: Sierra, Mia and Aspen Intermission # Bug puppets # Someone puts shapes into a car and the car drives away # A turtle is playing with a green ball! Vincent comes in and scares the turtle away! The other balls pop, scaring Vincent! He runs away and the word green appears! Green # A turtle puppet is floating an a raft in the pond. # "Green slithers in to make me cool. I'm floating in a still wet pool with butterflies that dart and pass surrounded by the glistening grass." # Vincent comes in and starts to paint. # A frog. # 4 caterpillar toys crawl by. # Madeline has green streamers on her head. She shakes them off, and smiles at the viewers. # Close up of a stardust lamp. # Vincent still painting. # Green cabbage puppet bounces around. # Macrae wears a duck hat and dances near a pinwheel. # Green spinning top. # Vincent finishes painting. # Brad shouts "green!" and stacks blocks. Kids: Madeline, Macrae and Brad Intermission # Bug puppets (again) # Jack-n-the-box. # A rabbit puppet plays with a magician hat and another rabbit appears out of the hat! They run away and the word orange comes out of the hat! Orange # A rabbit is playing in a pile of leaves # "I'm orange and happy, brilliant and bright. My spirit soaring like a kite. I cartwheel through leaves of fall. They're crunchy, orange, big and small." # Vincent rushes in and gets ready to paint. # Gabriel, Aspen, and Brad dance. # Vincent begins to paint. # Kids are still dancing. # Butterfly puppet (Replaced by a gorilla). # Vincent still painting. # Brandon watches a giraffe cone puppet pop out. # Lava lamp. # Brandon plays with a toy car. # Sunset. # Orange oil. # Fish. # Orange Blurz. # Vincent is done. # Gabriel, Aspen and Brad take 1 turn to say "Orange!" Kids: Gabriel, Aspen, Brad and Brandon Intermission # Bug puppets (Again again) # Toy cars race and fall into water # Vincent is sniffing flowers and Vivian comes in sad! Vincent picks a flower and gives it to her! They fall in love and the word purple appears! Purple # Vivian has paint all over her face and plays with a purple ball. # "Purple feels wacky, wild, crazy, tricky, mellow, wild, it makes me wanna paint my face, and kick a ball, and run a race." # Vincent comes in. # sparkling toy with butterflies on it. # Purple water in a toy. # Another lamp. # Butterfly glowing. # Vincent is still at work. # Sierra and Mia play with bubbles. # Wave machine. # Top drawing something. # Vincent finishes half of the painting and leaves. Duck comes in and quacks the rest of the painting. # Aspen is in a princess outfit, holding a flower, and says "purple." Kids: Sierra, Mia, and Aspen. Intermission # Bug puppets (again again again) # Creepy train rides tracks. # Morris the moose is wearing a cape in the wind! He tries to leave but fails! He leaves successfully and red appears! Red # Morris is jumping in his room wearing his favorite cape. # "When I wake up feeling red, I swoop down from my little bed. Throw on a cape, rush out the door. And leap across the scarlet floor." # Only half of a painting is shown, along with a light switch. Vincent does nothing but dance to the Cancan. # Cars having a race. # Morris and friends dance. # Planets. # Red top. # Morris and pals leave, and another moose missed out. # Vincent yawns, turns off the lamp, and walks away. Someone paints the rest of the picture for him, and it's the duck AGAIN! # Maddison watches a cone puppet pop up. The puppet said "red". Kids: Maddison. Intermission # Bug puppets (again again again again) # Toy train rides tracks. # Misty mouse looks at paint! She looks at blue and is happy! as she walks away, blue appears! Blue # Misty eats soup with sprinkles. # "if my feelings turn to blue, I toss some help into my stew. And slurp it up without a spoon, and gaze out at the milky moon." # Vincent starts to paint... # Toy seagulls. # Pachinko. # Gabriel and Brad under umbrella, balloons fall. # Sapphire. # Dolphins play tether ball. # Vincent still painting. # Whale in water. # Brad watches a toy car pass by him. # Whale again. # Sky. # Vincent is done. # A kid (probably Brad) says "Blue" off screen. Kids: Gabriel and Brad. Ending Beautiful pictures of nature! Credits # Created by: Julie Ainger-Clark # Video: Mark Burr, Bill Clark # Sound design: Bill Weisbach # The Baby Einstein Music Orchestra: Tom Nazziola, Bill Weisbach, Clive Smith # Illustrations: Helen Ulan # Poems and reading: Julie Ainger-Clark # Paintings: Starry night, 14 sunflowers in a vase, Lane in the public gardens at arles, Wheat fields woth reaper at sunrise, Orchard in blossom with view of arles, Fishing boat on the beach at saints-marles # Music: Gymnopedie, William Tell Overture, Blue Danube Waltz, Pictures at an exhibition, Bolero, Lullaby, CanCan, 1812 Overture. # Puppeteer: Markie Scholz # Baby Van Gogh Kids: Madeline Pluto, Gabriel Mazon, Aspen Clark, Brad Boller, Mia Mettais, Maddison Long, Brandon Calbart, Sierra Clark, Macrae Long. After credits Maddison walks up to Brandon and....They smooch. Category:Videos Category:2000 Category:Roly Poly Puppets! Category:Baby Einstein: Best of Madeline Pluto